


The Beginning

by Katiebug445



Category: Free!
Genre: A continuation of my last Rintori fic, Blood and Gore, I SAY AGAIN PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS THERE'S BLOOD AND DEATH, M/M, Please read with caution, Pre-Relationship, THIS FIC IS NOT FOR THE KIDDOS, enjoy?, i honestly have no idea how bad it actually is but i'm trying to be safe, i've never written anything like this and it was really weird, idk man, pre-rintori, the spn au nobody wanted, there is blood and gore and death in this... it's... not exactly child friendly., unless you're a horror junkie kiddo and are used to this kind of stuff then go right ahead have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: " Ai, despite being terrified of all the ghost stories Momo liked to tell him, didn’t actually believe in any of that stuff. He preferred to believe that life could be explained easily, that everything could be wrapped up in a nice little bow, and nothing went bump in the night. But even he had to admit, that thing that he just saw was not, in any way, human.Especially that howl it let out before it disappeared."





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi, I'm back with another fic for [my supernatural Rintori AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859017) Hopefully it's not too terrible. I've never written anything that goes graphic into death like this, or the more violent side of SPN, or horror in general, so this was WAY out of my depth. I'm gonna say again, I don't know how bad this will be to read, but as an author who is very, VERY green when it comes to writing this kind of thing, it was... a little jarring to say the least. It could be laughably bad, or it could upset someone. I honestly don't know how people are going to react, so I'm going to repeat: Please, please read with caution. 
> 
> Happy reading, everyone! Feedback is, as always, appreciated, but no pressure :)

The day began innocently enough with their regular training regimine. The Samezuka team was practicing well into the evening, putting in every spare minute they could to make sure they were ready. They would be competing against Iwatobi at the end of the season, and they needed to be on their A game. Captain Aiichiro Nitori watched from the edge of the pool, shouting encouragements at them as they swam laps, proud of how much they’d already improved since the start of the year. 

They were nearly done with practice when one of the windows shattered, spraying bits of glass all over the floor and splashing into the water. Everyone stopped, eyes fixed on the thing that caused the crash, and they all froze. Standing there, breathing heavily, and looking wildly at all of them, was a creature that to this day Aiichiro couldn’t fully explain. 

Its canine teeth were enlarged, gleaming a dangerous white under the lights, and very sharp, its nose was curled up similarly to a bad dog-inspired makeup, it’s eyes… the pupils were two vertical slits like a cat, with bright blue irises behind them. On the tips of its fingers were ten very long, very pointed nails and were tinged red. Ai didn’t want to know why they looked like that. 

One of the boys in the pool screamed, and the beast whipped its head around, lips pulled back into a snarl, and it jumped into the pool and moved forward with a speed not even their old captain could touch. It grabbed the boy’s leg, sinking its nails into his ankle and dragging him backwards, closer to its mouth. The boy screamed again, the sound echoing through the entire pool, and the thing sunk the claws on its other hand into his chest, ripping out his heart and taking a bite of it. The water around them ran a deep red, and more of the team began screaming, trying desperately to get away from whatever this was. 

He would never forget that sound as long as he lived.

Nitori stood frozen in place, unable to take his eyes off the horror in front of him. The body of his teammate was floating off to the side of the pool - eyes still wide and mouth still open - as the creature chased after some of the others. Five more boys were taken down and mutilated before the beast finally turned its attention to the Captain. 

Ai couldn’t take his eyes off the body in the pool, his stomach rolling with bile as the corpse bobbed up and down with the movement of the water, blood still seeping from the wound in his chest. 

He heard a snarl coming from somewhere to his left, and almost as if in a daze, Nitori turned his head just in time to see the thing tense, its body coiled and ready to strike after him. Its hands were stained an even deeper red than before, and its teeth were dripping with a mixture of blood and saliva. It had a maddened look in its eyes that were out for a massacre, and he was just another name to add to the list. 

Ai’s brain tried to send a signal to his legs that he needed to move, but all he could do was stand there in terror as the thing prepared to rip his heart out. He whimpered as the beast growled again, hands closing up into claws as it prepared itself, and then it began to charge. Nitori closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end, and then he was on the ground, pushed a little ways out of the way. 

He looked up, seeing a figure standing in front of him, both hands out in front of them and holding a pistol, aimed directly at the beast. Ai gasped, still unable to process exactly what he was seeing, and let out a yelp as the gun barked, a bullet flying from the chamber and embedding itself in the wall near the monster’s head. The man swore, and the beast snarled again, getting ready to attack. 

The man pulled out something long and made of silver from the sleeve of his jacket and met the thing halfway. It howled in pain again and again as he touched it, leaving behind burn marks every time he lifted whatever it was. 

The thing howled one more time before darting back out through the window and into the night. 

Ai breathed heavily, eyes darting from the bodies of his friends, to the man in front of him, and back again. When his brain finally processed that he was really seeing this, that he just witnessed the deaths of several teammates, he screamed. 

He didn’t stop until his throat was raw, and he finally lost his dinner. 

 

“Here,” the man wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and Ai pulled it tightly around him. He was still sitting on the floor, in one of the few spots that hadn’t been covered in glass, and had his back turned away from the destruction. The cops had come, taken a report, and according to the man with him, they determined it was a woman who had gone completely insane, and decided to take it out on the first group of people they saw. 

It was a pretty little story, but that didn’t explain anything that Nitori had witnessed with his own eyes. The man promised that he’d be back soon, that he was just going to get his car and then he’d take him somewhere to calm down. It gave him a moment to think. Ai, despite being terrified of all the ghost stories Momo liked to tell him, didn’t actually believe in any of that stuff. He preferred to believe that life could be explained easily, that everything could be wrapped up in a nice little bow, and nothing went bump in the night. But even he had to admit, that thing that he just saw was not, in any way, human. 

Especially that howl it let out before it disappeared. 

“Ai, it’s time to go.” 

Aiichiro stood up, keeping his eyes ahead and away from the still bloody pool, and followed the other man away from the scene and outside. Still keeping his blanket around him, he got into the passenger seat and they drove off. 

There was something familiar about him, but he couldn’t exactly be sure what. And then he got a good look at his face. “Rin.” he gasped, turning sideways in his seat and staring at him. “Rin, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in Sydney?” 

“I was.” Rin replied, eyeing the smaller man. “But work brought me back a little earlier than I’d anticipated.” 

“Work?” 

“That thing you saw in there. Look, about that, I’m sure you guessed that wasn’t entirely human.” 

“‘Entirely’.” Nitori snorted. “There’s not a damn thing about it that was human.” 

“It was a werewolf. I’ve been chasing after it for over a year now.” 

Ai sat back in his seat, staring out the window with wide eyes. A werewolf. A monster. A monster that killed his friends right in front of him. He clenched his hands on the fabric of his pants and tears stung in his eyes. What kind of a captain was he that he couldn’t even protect his team? All he did was stood there and watched as everything happened. “A werewolf.” He repeated out loud. “So, that thing… it’s… a person?” 

“Kind of. Not during the full moon, though.” 

“Lucky us.” 

“Ai, I’m sorry you got wrapped up in this. And about what happened, I… I should have gotten there sooner.” 

“No, it’s… not your fault. But Rin, can I ask a question?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Can I be with you when you kill that thing?” 

The older boy looked over at him, his dark eyes illuminated by the streetlights, and breathed in. “It’s dangerous, man, what I do. You’ll only end up getting hurt.” 

“I don’t care.” Ai replied through clenched teeth. The tears started to fall, and he kept his attention out the window. “That thing killed my friends.” 

“It’s killed a lot more than just them, no offence.” 

“Rin,” he begged, turning to him again. “Please. Take me with you.” 

The older boy thought about it for a minute before sighing and pulling off to the side of the road. “If I do this, you have to agree to listen to everything I say. You’re gonna need to learn to fight, and how to use a gun. It’s not gonna be easy, and it’s only gonna get worse from here on out. Are you sure you wanna do this?” 

Taking a deep breath, Aiichiro nodded, determination in his heart. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

“Alright then. Your training begins now.”


End file.
